The present invention, relates to a wiper blade for wiping the windshield of a vehicle.
For example, Japanese, Laid-Open-Utility Model Publication No. 61-183245 discloses a coupling structure for coupling a wiper blade to a wiper arm. A U-shaped hook is formed at the distal portion of the wiper arm. The hook is engaged with a coupling device attached to the wiper blade. The coupling device includes a supporting member, which is pivotally supported by a yoke, and a retaining member. The hook, which is supported by the supporting member, is engaged with the retaining member, so that the wiper blade is prevented from coming off the distal portion of the wiper arm.
As a result of recent maturity of consumer preferences and the market, a high emphasis is placed on the design of vehicles. Accordingly, the design of wiper arms and wiper blades are sought to be improved. However, in the case of the coupling device disclosed in the above publication, the boundary between the distal portion of the wiper arm and the retaining member is exposed to the outside. The wiper blade assembly therefore lacks integrated appearance, which degrades the appearance of the wiper blade and the wiper arm. In cold climates, snow can collect on the boundary between the distal portion of the wiper arm and the retaining member. Also, water droplets that penetrate through the boundary can be frozen. As a result, the operation of the wiper blade is hindered, and the load on the wiper blade is increased.